La Apuesta
by MarPattz
Summary: Reeditado. Una apuesta entre Bella y Edward que cambiará las creencias que tenían de ellos mismos, y los pondrá frente a la posibilidad de cambio en su relación. Todos Humanos.


**NOTA DE AUTOR: Hola! Varias de uds me odiaron cuando repentinamente dejé esta historia inconclusa, pero en esos momentos pasaban mil cosas en mi vida, y a pesar que este hobby mantenía mi cordura en línea, me vi colapsada, pasaron años desde entonces, si, AÑOS, y hace poco mi novio y actual futuro marido en unos meses me dijo "Hace mucho que no escribís" y tuvo razón, me hace bien, y lo extrañaba mucho, esta historia se siente muy lejana de mi, pero la voy a reeditar ahora mas adulta, y quizás mas madura quizás pueda regalarles mejores visiones y escritos. Una amiga odia esto, y me lo dijo, perdón Yhoanna pero me parece que esto merece estar bien redactado. Sus críticas, tomatazos y demás serán bienvenidos. Marianela.-**

**Gracias SM por tu brillante historia que tanto me ha hecho soñar, y gracias por no acusarnos de plagio a todas las escritoras de FF, obviamente ningun personaje me pertenece, solo juego a mi antojo con ellos.**

**Capitulo 1: Cambios**

Edward POV

Estaba tirado en la cama de Bella viendo una película un tanto aburrido, aburrida si la has visto mil veces junto con tu mejor amiga comiendo como un cerdo, en fin, ella se bañaba, sentía la ducha desde la cama, como siempre estaba cantando, su voz desentonaba y hacía de sus duchas uno de los ratos mas graciosos del día, sin embargo toda la diversión se terminó cuando cerró la llave, la tortura diaria: vendría en bata a buscar su ropa interior a la cajonera frente al televisor, ella ya ni se preocupaba porque yo estuviera en frente suyo se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginarlo, últimamente los exhibicionismos de mi mejor amiga me molestaban y aunque eran una sensación nueva que me generaba curiosidad también me generaba mucha ansiedad, y un sonrojo al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Ella impávida ante todo conflicto de mi mente salió del baño tras una nube de vapor, harían 30º pero ella se bañaba con agua hirviendo, el calor la sofocó y se quitó la toalla, buscó su ropa completamente desnuda. Traté de no apartar la mirada del televisor, y por poco lo consigo sino hubiese sido que se sentó en la cama a centímetros de mis pies para buscar con mayor detenimiento su corpiño, los dedos de mis pies podían rozar la suavidad de su espalda, en la pequeña porción de cuerpo en que su espalda le daba paso a su cola, alejé esos pensamientos y volví la vista al televisor, sin éxito, analicé entonces las prendas que usaría, se colocó uno de color negro que no combinaba con su culotte de encaje, igual me pareció perfecto.

Luego se sentó a mi lado, tomó su celular y puso música "Anyone else but you", inundó el ambiente, rompiendo el silencio calmo para ella, sumamente tenso para mi que invadía el ambiente, como a ambos nos gustaba esa canción apagué el televisor para escucharla. Bella me sonrió y comenzó a cantar:

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend.__  
__The monkey on you're back is the latest trend_

(Tú eres un amante de medio tiempo y un amigo de tiempo completo  
El mono en la espalda es la última moda)

_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else__  
__But you_

(no se como alguien puede ver alguien mas que no seas tu)_  
__I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train__  
__I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side_

(Te beso el cerebro en la sombra de un tren  
Te beso toda sorprendida, y mi cuerpo se mueve de lado a lado)

Tomó la crema corporal de su mesa de luz y se la comenzó a poner en las piernas, su pie derecho marcaba el ritmo de la canción, mientras ella con los ojos cerrados se pasaba ahora crema en los brazos. Me sentía casi un acosador observando hasta su mas mínimo detalle.

Me pasó su peine para que le desenredara el cabello como era su costumbre de todos los días, comencé primero despacio hasta que desaparecieron los nudos de sus rizos. Cuando llegue a su flequillo ella tomó mi mano y la besó. Yo hice lo mismo en su hombro en respuesta. Sonrió y se levantó de mi lado, rompiendo el momento íntimo se puso unos jeans y una remera vieja de estar en casa.

¿Bella?- pregunté nervioso. Lo que vendría a continuación no sería fácil para mi.

¿si, Edward?- contestó ella mirándose al espejo.

No quiero ser mas gay- le dije verdaderamente convencido, nunca pensé en una mujer como para ser heterosexual, hasta que la re descubrí a Bella, ella mi amiga de antaño hacia un par de meses había comenzado a incitarme pensamientos y deseos en los aspectos mas recónditos de mi ser, movilizaba día a día mis creencias, y desde hacía un tiempo me mantenía ardiendo en lujuria constantemente.

Bella, lejos de comprender lo que le decía se rió y sacudió su cabeza negando.

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso? Lo heterosexual no se te hace muy bien.- dijo desenfadada. Una nueva idea cruzó mi mente.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- la tenté, a ella le encantaba apostar si sabía podía ganar, excepto que esta vez no ganaría.

\- Sabes que naturalmente diría que sí, porque se perderás, pero quiero hacerte un favor Edward y no humillarte- dijo sinceramente, sentándose nuevamente a mi lado. Su mirada de compasión era lo último que necesitaba, ella me observaba preocupada, y en sus ojos leí: "Pobre, ha perdido la cabeza".

\- Hablo en serio- contesté brusco, estaba verdaderamente enojado ante su desconfianza, ella justo ella desconfiaba de mi.

\- No te creo- dijo ella recostando su cabeza en la almohada, terca Bella.

Vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché.

\- Te hablo verdaderamente convencido- dije arrastrando las palabras de manera sensual y antes que siquiera girara a verme me puse sobre ella, en un ágil movimiento de rodilla le separé las piernas, y me froté en su centro. Ella cerró sus ojos, gimió y me quitó de un empujón de encima.

\- Acepto tu apuesta, te volveré loco para que seas lo mas gay que se puede ser- dijo casi sin aliento parándose a mi lado.

\- O yo te volveré loca a ti en el intento-dije sonriéndole satisfecho de lo que provoqué en ella. Eso era solo un adelanto del cambio que quería para mí.

Bella POV

Caminé lo mas rápido que mis descoordinados pies me permitían tratando de alejarme de Edward, no quería volver a tocar el tema de esta mañana, ¿Qué era eso de el cambio? ¡TAL CAMBIO!.

¡Bella!- gritó Alice por quinta vez, estaba tan desconcertada por el episodio de esta mañana que no quería que nadie me acompañara. Finalmente Alice me alcanzó, me tomó del brazo- ¿estas sorda?- preguntó agitada.

\- ¡Oh Alice! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu sesion de "masajes" con Jasper?- pregunté para distraerla.

\- ¡shhh! Callate, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué escondes? Edward esta con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro y habla de que va a ganarte una apuesta.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada, una estupida apuesta, creo es mi culpa, pero James se va a enojar y tiene razon, pero yo no pude hacer nada, actué como siempre…

Para, para- dijo ella levantando las manos como deteniendo el trafico-empieza desde el principio.

\- Esta mañana casi tuve sexo con Edward-le dije atormentada, no debería haberlo llamado así, tranquilamente podría tratarse de una broma mas de mi mejor amigo, al y al cabo lo unico que había hecho era hablar sensualmente y ponerse sobre mí, ¿qué tenía de raro eso? NADA, solo otro día habitual. Sin embargo internamente se sintió distinto.

\- ¿Sexo? ¿con Edward?- dijo ella conteniendo la risa- mi hermano nunca tocó una mujer en su vida de tan gay que es, Bella lo conoces hace 3 años y sabes que es así, el te ve desnuda y no le importa ¿o no es así?

Sentí ganas de gritarle "¡No, Alice, no es así, sentí su erección en mi estomago, por lo que no es tan gay después de todo!" pero sonó el timbre y ya era la hora de clase. "Literatura Inglesa" ¡con Edward! Me esperaba.

Alice me acompaño y continuamos hablando de una futura fiesta, y compras el fin de semana, mi mente no paraba aunque quisiera, demasiado rápido llegó Edward y me abrazó por la cintura, una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo. Respiré profundo y él entendió mi gesto me dedicó una sonrisa infartante y me besó el cuello bajo mi oreja, donde sabia tenía un lunar. A nadie le llamó la atención, él siempre actuaba así después de todo era mi amigo, mi amigo gay.

Ya en clase puso una mano sobre mi pierna para acercarse a explicarme un apunte que no entendía, en un muy inocente gesto comenzó a mover su mano acercándose mas y mas al borde de mi falda, no pude evitarlo y me mojé instantáneamente él ni lo notó, porque siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento. O quizás si porque continuó haciéndolo esa caricia ahora prohibida.

Levante la vista de mi cuaderno para mirarlo y ver si algo registraba de lo ocurrido, el me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes inocentemente.

\- ¿Entiendes Bella?- preguntó, quitándome de mi ensoñación, pero yo no pude mas que dirigir mi mirada a sus labios, él sonrió cuando me mordí el labio inferior, imaginando como sería sentir su boca en las partes donde sus manos estaban aun.


End file.
